


【贺红】妥协（十二）

by Andrewrain



Series: 【贺红】妥协 [12]
Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: 19天 - Freeform, M/M, 莫关山 - Freeform, 贺天 - Freeform, 贺红 - Freeform, 贺顶红 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2020-04-06 13:42:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19063837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andrewrain/pseuds/Andrewrain
Summary: 沉迷于舞法天女无法自拔HHHH这剧TM有毒，我居然看了一个下午HHHH





	【贺红】妥协（十二）

（十二）  
“日常区、日常区……”

贺天逛着一路，莫关山也不得不跟在他后头，两人就这么逛完这家走那家地跑了一个上午。

莫关山感到身心俱疲，实在是不愿再跑，便死皮白赖地半瘫在了公共座椅上。

 

贺天实际上不过是在涮他罢了，跑了七八家店，真正买的恐怕还没有一家。

钱是莫关山母亲执意要出的，贺天不好推辞，谁让他自己之前编的故事实在是太深入人心，感人肺腑了呢？

 

“贺天，你怎么跟个女人似的怎么爱逛，我打死也不要陪你了，这回说我妈也没用！”

贺天看他那死猪不怕开水烫一般的语气，便轻轻捏住他的脸——记得今天出门的时候摸的也是这个地方。

“我是不是女的，你难道不知道？”贺天眸中闪过一丝好笑：“还是你要我给你验证试试？”

莫关山的脸立刻以肉眼可见的速度泛上了一层红色，那眼神不停躲闪，手倒是即刻把贺天给拍了开去。

“滚滚滚，就知道你狗嘴里吐不出象牙来。”

贺天倒也不恼，转身去了另一处地方，而莫关山说不走还真不走了，就继续瘫在那儿看他越走越远，心下还暗想：到时候我就自个儿回去了，总不见得那贺天准备睡在这儿吧。

 

一会儿又考虑，如果回去太早被老妈发现，说我把她这“干儿子”给扔了怎么办？

那我回去若是太晚了，那贺天跑去给我妈告状怎么办？

不对，不对，他倒是敢！

 

莫关山又考虑了大半天，却是得出一个结论：这贺天还真敢。

 

要么还是把他找回来吧……

莫关山心底不知怨了对方多少次，终于还是不准备把他给丢下，只是这一起身，却叫他碰到了几个熟人。

 

“嘿，这不是红毛么？”

莫关山静静打量着面前那几个青年——这是他以前初中时一起混过的几个人，甚至称不上同伴好友，只不过凑巧呆过一段时间。

当初父亲离开后的那段时间，他一直就比较疯，每天课不上跑出去喝酒打架，混够了时间就回家，有时候兴致来了，几个人称哥呼弟的就跑去酒吧，或者干脆睡死在网吧里，那些地方他们都熟，地方也不正规，老板不查身份证，给够了钱还会给你带外卖。

 

喝酒，赌博，泡吧，喊着哥们义气偶尔跑去打群架。

 

“红什么毛啊，人家现在可是好学生，好孩子哈哈哈哈。”

几个人在一起笑得开心，还有一个准备顺势摸了把莫关山的头。

“诶哟，怎么了？这头红毛当初也算是叱咤风云啊，那些人没让你剪了？”

“滚。”

“诶哟，诶哟，这怎么还生气了呢？”

莫关山面色愈加不善，他现在并不想同这些人扯上什么关系。

 

虽然他现在依旧混，吸烟喝酒照常，前段日子还找了见一他们打架，喊了一帮所谓拉帮结派的兄弟们，但是对面这些人，他还是相当不对付的。

 

就算是流氓混混，也总会有一些规矩，但他们却丝毫不讲规矩。

当初正是这帮人说着玩玩，玩玩，差些让自己染上了毒瘾，自己是混，但是不傻。

之后莫关山就和他们彻底一刀两断了，然而一刀两断这东西，向来只有两人都听了才有效，莫关山说话向来不反悔，但他们却不一样。

后来他们玩HIGH了，就跑去自家的餐馆里闹事，想到这处，莫关山不由捏紧了拳头，抬眉看向那几个人，冷笑道。

“呵，不过手下败将，看来上回揍你揍得还是不够狠啊。”

 

那几个人有几个是生面孔，但还有两个，特别是刚才准备来摸自己头的那个，他是绝对不会忘记的——他们就来参与过那次打架事件。

“你！”

那人显然被红毛这句气的够呛，正准备发难时，却被旁边一人给拦了下来。

“诶诶诶，你可得悠着些，人家龟缩着去当了胆小鬼，你总不好跟他一样置气的。”

 

莫关山站起来，冷冷地盯着那个出言不逊的家伙，他听说过这个人，道上的人都叫他一声吴哥。

而莫关山知道这个人也不仅是因为他确实在圈子里出名，而更是因为他现在开的那个KTV的位置，当初就是他家的小餐馆。

 

“这里毕竟是公共场合，吵开了都不好看，怎么能动手呢？对不对啊哈哈哈。”

这不仅是在告诫他身边那几个家伙，也正是在告诫莫关山不要出手。

吴哥看到他脸色一变，拳头已然松开，脸上便笑得更加得意。

他走到莫关山身边，随意地翻看了一下旁边的几个塑料袋。

“诶呀，看来这阵子听到你这家伙保养了个小白脸的事，还真不假。”

 

这句话说得非常大声，这里毕竟是人来人往的商场，旁边不少人已经开始关注这边的情况，而这一句出来，很多人看自己的目光已经有些不对了。

“哈哈，就这穷鬼还保养小白脸呢？我倒还真想看看是什么人叫这一毛不拔的红毛，不仅把人带进家门，还特意带出来买东西。”

莫关山一愣，脸色开始有些不对：他和贺天之间本来就没事，自然无愧于心，但是他们又是怎么知道有人住进了他家？

难道他们早就做了准备？

他们此行来是不是别有用心？

 

莫关山不善言辞，而对方明显是有备而来，就算他怎样否认，他们就是不信，反而在那处继续自顾自地谈论，也不理睬他。

“诶，红毛，以前可不知道你是个同啊。”

曾经被莫关山打得极惨的那个，如今抓紧了机会开始嘲讽对方。

他悠悠地在莫关山耳边讲：“怎么？被男人干爽不爽啊？”

 

莫关山立刻就急了，不管不顾地就已经踢了上去，那人本以为他不敢出手，也没有防备，便被打了个正着，开始在那里贼喊抓贼：“诶哟！打人啦！赶快报警啊！”

 

莫关山也知道自己贸然出手似乎闯了祸，原本一热的脑子这也就冷静了下来，手上的力道便也少了几分。

旁边的群众不少人便真的开始叫保安，围住了他们，而其中一人便想趁乱打回去。

 

只可惜这拳头虽然出去了，却已然被别人拦了下来。

 

“大热天的，吹着空调也不好叫你们冷静些么？”

那人本想挣脱开来，却反而觉得越挣越紧，而来人还是面带微笑，看上去毫不费力地就将对方的手硬生生地掰到了后头。

这一动作便是不看他手臂扭曲的程度，只听着那人哭号的声音就知道有多痛了。

 

莫关山还傻傻地楞在那处，却已唤出了他的名字。

“贺天？”

贺天对着他笑了一笑，右手继续捏着那人的命门，左手不由得往莫关山头上一摸。

“说起来，我每次好像来的都很是时候。”

 

他曾经牵过贺天的手，温暖而厚实。

从头上慢慢抚过的时候，莫关山忽然觉得非常踏实，和之前那人带给他的厌恶感丝毫不同，他很喜欢这个人带给他的感觉。

 

明明认识了没有几天，贺天却仿佛用一种不容反抗的姿态闯进了自己的生活，轻轻松松地就让自己适应了有他的日子。

就好像现在，只是多了一个他，莫关山却觉得自己毫无畏惧。

 

“眼下这个情况，果然还是报警比较好。”

贺天说着，右手甩开了那个家伙，嫌弃地往裤子上蹭了蹭，便走向人群里。

“这位女士，方便借一下电话么？”

“啊、好，好的。”

没有人可以拒绝这样一个人的要求。

那位大妈似乎也少有被人这么礼貌地称呼为女士的时候，顺手便掏出手机来。

 

吴哥本就是吓吓莫关山，却不料半路杀出个程咬金，还准备动真格的，而这个人看上去似乎本事还挺不小的，便赶忙换了一张脸，和善地劝解道。

“误会，误会，都是个误会。”

贺天却是笑了：“误会？哪里是误会？我就是那个和他住一块儿的人，这就是事实。”

几个人脸色都是一变，他们只不过是听说莫关山跟了一个男的同居，谁知道这个人还就真的这么堂而皇之地出现了。

“这、这……”

贺天继续笑了，只不过他现在笑起来的样子却丝毫不叫人觉得可亲，反而还颇有些威胁的意思。

“都是同学，借住两天都能被传成这样，那吴哥你的酒吧岂不是夜夜群P啊？”

那个吴哥脸立刻一白，看着贺天的表情立刻变得更加尴尬。

 

说到这处，莫关山的手机却是响了。

“你这臭小子，都几点了，别带着小贺在外头乱玩，赶紧回来！”

听到母亲的声音，莫关山的表情也缓和了许多。

“妈，我知道了，马上回来……”

女人又开始接着絮絮叨叨地讲话，半句不离贺天，听得莫关山吹胡子瞪眼地看了贺天好一会儿。

“你的小贺好着呢，我们买完东西就回来。”

 

“走吧，别让阿姨等了。”

贺天全然不顾旁边那些人的议论，拿起莫关山身边的一个袋子转身便走。

红毛倒还傻乎乎地问了一句：“不管他们了？”

贺天回眸注视着吴哥许久，嘴角勾起一个嘲讽的笑容。

“狗咬了你一口，总不见得我们还得咬回来吧。”

 

两人已经走至商场出口，莫关山嘿嘿一笑：“这次算你吐了回象牙。”

 

贺天忽然停住了脚，莫关山正疑惑地准备抬头望去，却被对方突然的袭击给楞在了当场。

 

等等、什么状况？

 

两人嘴唇紧贴，莫关山连呼吸都停滞，只睁大了眼睛，什么话都讲不出来。

脸上的温度越来越高，贺天已经将他的唇放开，可嘴唇上滞留的感觉却久久不能退散。

 

贺天对着莫关山笑开了，那笑容十足的挑衅，可眼睛里溢满了温柔。

“那我现在咬你一口，你要不要咬回来？”

 

莫关山的耳朵开始发烫，贺天等了半天对方都还是这般石化的模样，便自讨没趣，牵了手准备走——纵然他察觉到对方的心思，可真的做的时候，他还是很忐忑。

 

然而对方并没有叫他等太久。

 

他才刚刚转过头，莫关山就抓了他衬衫领子往自己这处一拉，恶狠狠地咬了上去。

接触不过几秒，脸上虽然努力保持着镇定，可眼神里满满的都是惊慌失措，嘴上更加是死鸭子一样的嘴硬。

“当然要咬回来！”

 

贺天舌尖微微舔过被对方咬破的嘴唇，有些发疼，可他却笑得更加灿烂。

今夜月色很好，繁星灿烂，可他眼中那个人的双眸要比那些都更加夺目。


End file.
